Drabbles
by WhiteCougarMatrix117
Summary: Some cute drabbles. R&R CHANGED USERNAME! From SlythendorGirl556
1. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

RatchetxMikalea Drabbles

_Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not_

_Hello _Thoughts + Song lyrics

Hello Internet

It was a calm, oddly _tranquil _night in the town of Tranquility, Nevada.

The Autobot Medic and the human, uh, just human, Mikalea and Ratchet, were sitting on a cliff by the water, just talking. Mikalea was sitting on his shoulder, nestled into the crook of his neck and his finger was stroking her head as they did.

"I just decided he wasn't the one. He wasn't, mature enough, I told him maybe if he decided to grow up we could have another shot." She told Ratchet.

He ruffled her hair playfuly.

"Who knows, maybe he's not your proper sparkmate." he replied.

_Maybe he's right in front of you _

She shrugged. "There is someone else."

Ratchet's smile disappeared. His spark felt suddenly heavy.

"Oh, Who?" _Yeah, so I can rip his head off._

She started blushing fiercely. "Um, No one!"

He glanced at her. _Her pheromone levels are going through the roof!_

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly

She blushed a deeper red. "Uh, Y-yeah"

He turned to her.

She turned to him.

They were nose to nose.

He frowned worriedly. Her breathing was increasing and her temperature was rising to her face.

"Can I kiss you?"

The words flew out before she could control them. She blushed and averted her eyes to the floor. "S-sorry. I-I don't know why I said that."

He cocked his head in confusion. _Kiss? _He went on his internal PC computer system.

Kissing

He clicked on the first thing that showed up.

A kiss is the act of pressing one's lips against the lips of another person that expresses sentiments of love, passion, or affection.

His cooling fans kicked in as he came back from the internet.

She was looking at him nervously and he smirked.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not"_

**Awww... Cuteness! R&R**


	2. Jar Of Hearts Part 1

**Jar of Hearts**

**Warning: Guns, A little blood, Sam bashing.**

_**I DO NOT OWN! GEEZ!**_

**No, I can't take one more step towards you**

I back up from the sight on the couch. Sam and Bumblebee's holoform, in a lip lock. Sam looks up at me, his eye's wide. "Mi- Mikalea!"

**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

"It-It's not what you think!" He runs up to me and grabs my hand.

"Don't touch me, Sam! Get away from me!"

I yell and pry his hand off me. Bee was watching us, his eyes darting back and forth between us.

"I...Thought...you said she...broke up...with you." he says angrily through his radio.

I glare at Sam with hateful eyes. "No wonder you couldn't say you loved me." I say and turn my head away.

"Wait!" He calls out.

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

I run through the halls of NEST, tears dripping from my eyes. Past the shocked soldiers and bots, and almost stepping on Wheelie.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yells.

Lennox kicks him in the head. "Shut up!" he mumbles through his teeth.

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

"Mikalea!" Sam catches up to me and grabs my arm. I yank it away from him. "What Sam!"

**And who do you think you are?**

"Who do you think you are?"

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

"How could you hurt me and Bumblebee like that! You are a sorry excuse for a man Witwiky!"

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

"You are a heartless, sorry, FREAK! You go around, collecting girls hearts, leaving the empty, scarred girls to rot in their own misery!"

**So don't come back for me**

"Don't you ever talk to me again! Ever! I hate you!"

He grabs my wrist with force, his fingernails digging into my wrist, and I cry out in pain.

"Don't you dare walk away from _me_, Mikalea Banes!"

**Who do you think you are?**

"You're hurting me!" I whimper. He squeezes harder and I start sinking to the floor, blood trailing down my arm.

I hear my bone crack.

I scream at the top of my lungs from the firey pain shooting through my body.

Major Lennox comes running through the halls when he hears my scream.

"Let her go, Sam!" He says, running to get him off me.

He eventually prys him off me and I cradle my bleeding, broken wrist to my chest. Sam looks horrified at what he just did as Lennox cuffs his hands behind his back and takes him away.

The world goes foggy and I'm seeing spots as I feel myself fall towards the floor.

A strong metal hand catches me with care. "Sh... It's ok Mikalea." says a familiar voice. "R- Ratchet?" I whisper. He runs a finger through my hair. "Let's take a look at that wrist." he says. I lay my wrist on a finger and he scans it. "Yep, that's broken." he says.

I feel another wave of loss come over me and collapse on his hands, sobbing and clutching at my chest with my good hand. He cradles me against his chest, whispering soothing words in my ear.

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

_**1 Year Later**_

"Mikalea, I know you're mad, I got out today, please call me-" "Delete." I say while clearing out my messages. Today was the day Sam got out of prison.

My vision goes dark.

"Guess who." I hear.

I pull the fingers away and turn, smiling at the bot at my window. "Hey Ratchet." I walk up to the window and plant a kiss on his nose plate. His cooling fans turn on. Good thing I live by N.E.S.T

"So hows my favorite mech today?" I say.

Someone knocks on my door. "Oh, hold that thought." I say and run down. I throw open the door. Sam is standing there. I try to slam the door, but his foot gets in the way.

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

He opens it. "I know, I made a mistake, but I've changed Mikalea, really!" He says. "I will never take you back Samuel Witwicky! I've found someone who completes me! It's not you!" I yell, but I trail off. He's pulled out a gun.

**And I've learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

"You will take me back Mikalea!" He yells, advancing on me.

I collapse on the couch behind me. He smiles sickly and pounces on me. I open my mouth and scream "RACHET!" Sam jumps from my sudden outburst.

The ground starts to shake as the mech kneels down by my door, one second to late.

Sam has connected his lips with mine.

The last I see of Ratchet is his angry, heart broken face, before he sulks off.

Sam gets up off me and laughs. "He'll never take you back now." He says, holding up his pistol, "If I can't have you, no one can."

He pulls the trigger and lodges a bullet right below my shoulder, into my lung.

I scream, but choke on the blood filling up my punctured lung, and Sam runs out of the house, smirking to himself.

A burning feeling is spreading throughout my body and I cry, pressing a hand on my bullet hole, which was quickly losing blood. 'Why me?' I think.

The ground starts to shake again.

"Ratchet?! Help me! Please!" I try yell, but end up gargling instead.

I was still heard though, but the bot wasn't Ratchet, it was Optimus.

"Mikalea! What happened?" He asks, not seeing the bullet wound.

I remove my hand.

He gasps. "Mikalea! Can you walk out here? I'll take you to Ratchet!"

I crawl/drag myself outside and he grabs me, taking me quickly to the medbay.

**TBC **

**Next chapter- Mikalea's fate and finishing song**

**I cannot be more crystal clear than how crystal clear i am being, I DO NOT OWN.**


	3. Pills

**A side story to Taking Over by Crooked. You should check it out. I only made one small change, it takes place on the lunar base.**

A marvelous blue and green marble comes into the view of a dark rock in space known by human kind as the moon, but serves as a base to the treacherous Decepticons. The night is quiet and calm, providing a haven for sleepy mechs.

All but one.

The Seeker known as Starscream runs to the bathing room for the fifth time this hour to purge his tanks, his stomach churning uneasily. His raw throat burns painfully and the energon rushes out into the waste bin.

"Uhhhhh..." He moans as he lays his head on the cool edge of the bin.

Damn Hook and his wretched pills to the deepest chamber of Pit!

He had been subject to one of Hooks experiments, a pill to give a soldier amazing power, such as incredible speed, a huge boost in strength, and impeccable senses, creating the perfect fighting machine.

Super soldier his aft.

The pill was good for nothing but curing food poisoning.

His tank starts doing flips again.

"Not again!" he groans before leaning over the bin, but all he did was gag before collapsing back onto the cold steel floor.

Fake out.

"Why me?" he wonders desperately as he rests a hand on his abdomen. "Why do I let myself to remain subject to this treatment?"

That thought struck him every day, and though the question reigned true, he stayed. He didn't know why, but he always came back. He often wondered what it would be like, joining the Autobots. Unlike Megatron and his 'minions', Optimus thought of his men not just as soldiers, nor mear friends. To him, they were...family.

"But my spark belongs here...No one will accept me...Why would the Autobots let me in with open arms? Where do I belong?" The thoughts assault his mind once more and he presses his hands against his audio receptors in desperation to escape the armada.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" The traumatized seeker's shriek carries itself lazily down the corridors, falling upon deaf ears as they say. He rocks back and forth as he sobs quietly to himself, oily tears leaving little paths down his cheeks, but the screams are cut off when his tank decides to empty itself again. He leans over the bin as he feels the energon rushing up his throat. The pain in his stomach and throat as he throws up is white hot and almost unbearable.

"Primus, why?!" His processor screams.

The energon switches outlets and flows freely out of his nose, causing it to burn up something fierce and his sobs growing harder. Finally, the flow stops and he falls back to the floor.

He glances wearily at his blaster.

"I could end it here and now. No more Megatron, no more pain. I could become one with the Allspark." He mutters to himself.

Suddenly, a knock on his bathing room door breaks the silence, shocking him back to reality and he pulls his arm away from his head, transforming back to his servo. When did he bring it to his head in the first place?

"Come in." He rasps.

To his surprise, Megatron walks in carrying a plastic bag full of coolant.

"Here, Starsceam. This will help with the overheating virus." He mutters quietly, cheeks flushed.

Starscream sits there stunned, but his tank did an uneasy churn and he was purging his tanks once more. A calming hand rests on his back until he is finished, and when he is the bag is rested on his head, causing him to sigh gratefully as the cool feeling calms the raging heat in his processor.

"Th-Thank you, Megatron."

The Decepticon leader stared at the floor. "Don't mention it. Seriously."

The seeker barely managed a smile before he was over the bin again and Megatron sighed as he rested a hand on the sick mech's back once more, offering as much comfort as he could give what with his cold spark.

Meanwhile, Starscream was going through alot of shock. Megatron helping _him_? He collapsed against the bin when he finished, the coolant placed on his head once more. A small grin creeped up on his lips when a thought reached his mind.

He always knew Megatron had a spark.

"What are you grinning about?" Said leader asked, fairly annoyed.

The seeker shook his head. "Nothing important."

Megatron rolled his optics while grumbling to himself, something about helping a crazy seeker.

The sick mech felt himself slowly drifting of into a limbo of of some sorts, only faintly realizing he had rested his head in his leader's lap.

"Finally, some recharge." He thought as his optics off lined.

Needless to say, that was the best recharge he'd ever gotten, but the last he ever saw of the kind side of Megatron, which would not be back until his own demise, but that is another story.

**Credit for the idea goes to Crooked. I don't own Transformers.**


	4. Call Me Maybe

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
**

**I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?**

Breakdown's POV

It was a wet day on this filthy organic planet, ugh, I'm still scraping rust off my bumper, and my first day in the decepticon ranks. It was, so far, going horribly. I'm getting the cold shoulder from the Vehicons and Comanders alike. The energon tastes like stale motor oil and Steve won't stop getting in my way. What kind of name is Steve anyway? Man, this day couldn't get any worse... could it? I stalk down the hall, avoiding the chattering Vehicons in the middle of the hall.

Well, I was on lucks bad side that day.

"Hey! It's the rookie!" They scuffle towards me excitedly, jeering. One of them bows down low in front of me.

"Why, hello, Miss! Waiting for your next client? I'm sure a quick interface isn't worth such hideousness!" The vehicons all guffaw at his corny antics while my temper is spiking to dangerous heights.

"What's wrong? Gonna have a break down?!"

My cheeks heat up as I grit my denta in anger. They shove me to the ground.

"Answer your superiors!" A select few start to punch and kick what ever part they could reach of me as I cried out in my pain.

"What is going on here?" A smooth voice shouts.

All of the vehicons freeze, including Steve who's about to land a punch square to my nose plate.

"Well?!"

They all stand at attention.

"Um, Breakdown had been trying to, uh, sneak extra scraps of energon! So we, uh, stopped him!"

I look up groggily from my place on the ground.

A red blur kneels next to me.

"Breakdown? Is this true?" My head falls back onto the ground as I groan.

A growl comes from the back of his throat as he stands.

"Get back to your posts! All of you!" Was all I heard before I blacked out.

I woke up on a medical berth in the Medibay.

"Ah... You're awake." A slick voice says behind me.

I turn my helm.

Oh scrap.

A red and purple mech was sitting next to the berth, scrolling through a data pad casually. It was Commander Knockout! I only knew him by reputation, but to see him in person! He was cute too...

"Well, you weren't very serverely injured, aside from a small concusion, but you should be fully fuctional in a couple solar cycles."

I blink my optics, still trying to completely understand what was going on. I was in the medbay, with Commader Knockout, becuase... Oh slag, frag, and scrap.

"C-Comander Knockout, about the energon,"

"I already know you didn't do it."

The words took a couple kliks to fully sink into my processer.

"How did you kn-"

He smirks and cuts me off, "Soundwave is quite competent at survelance."

He puts a hand on his hip and shifts his weight to that side, causing the energon to rush to my face.

"I, uh-"

"Speechless? I have that effect on mechs. I'm sure you know how it is."

He winks at me and I stare blankly.

Was he... flirting with me? Nah. Couldn't be.

As he returns to his datapad I put my head down, giving myself time to think. Ok, so I was in the medbay, with Commander Knockout, who flirted with me. Why does everything happen to me.

Though... I didn't say it was ALL bad.

Knockout's not that bad looking, but I wasn't sure I could afford to have anyone find out of my attraction for mechs, not femmes.

He glances up at me, noticing my staring, and smirks. I blush, averting my gaze to the ceiling. I heard him scribble down something and a small version of a datapad was dropped on my chest.

**Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?**

_Frequency 7564893 - Call me!- From, KO_

**You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way**

I blush something fierce as I read the note in my servos and looked up at the mech in the doorway. He winked at me once more, put his thumb and pinkie digits to his audio receptors, and mouthed, _Call me._

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

I nod at him, a smirk on my own faceplates, and mouth back. _I'll call you later._


End file.
